Memories of Lovers
by Bella Takashi
Summary: The long lost love story of a rebel Vampire and a strongly disciplined Angel. What ever happened to the Good guy ever losing? In this story he will come close to losing the one thing he loves; Her. She is his life.


Memories of Lovers

Description:

"He embraced her shoulders/As their mouths joined,/the bulky shadow of his nose/fell on her cheek, soon/eclipsed by her hair."

:-Ha Jin's-:

"A Sculpture of Lovers (circa 200 A.D)"

Prologue:

Attempting to pay attention to random words on a chalkboard he is nowhere to be found. The words he hears, but doesn't no listen to, the letters he looks at but does not see. He is the non-existent; he is there physically, but mentally not. His head flies high over the clouds, when his body stays rooted to the ground, in his desk in the center of the front row, He then is standing, gliding to the Lab table where he mixes different acids and chemicals causing smoke and steam. The bell rings, he walks to the next room, there is a buzz of voices, but he is still in a daze. He takes his usual seat towards the front of the room. This time he listens but doesn't watch. She is there, behind him not paying attention at all, but watching him. Her eyes are glued to the back of his head, she never drops her gaze. The teacher calls her up as she begins to read her fall experience, not looking at the surrounding students but the man sitting right before her.

His cerulean eyes watch, his sensitive ears listen. His gaze is not dropped. He looks at her features as he watches her explain her eventful, gore filled fall vacation to Transylvania; which consisted of fighting off wolves in the ten foot snow, and exploring the old castle of Count Dracula, following in the steps of her dear deceased great grandfather. She is tall, about six feet five inches, her waist is perfectly proportioned, her lips are just the perfect size and her hair is a forever lasting black that hits the top most point of her shoulders. But the thing he continues to gaze at, are her eyes. A brilliant topaz red. Glowing under the Ultra-violent lights. They looked like hot melting embers as they painlessly seared into you. When she was done speaking, He was called up to spend his time on how the fall break lasted for him. As she took her seat in the further most row, her eyes glued back onto his. As he started to read about the epic fall vacation to sunny California; where the heat was up to 100o everyday; he did not remove his eyes from hers. She sat there in the back row listening intently sitting on the edge of her seat from the suspense. She noticed the strong muscular form he had as he read his words. He was tall; seven foot, three inches, his body was muscular, and his hair a brilliant sunshine blonde and his skin was lightly tanned. But the thing that had her captivated was his cerulean eyes which looked like the blue Caribbean Sea. When he completed his vacationing façade he took a seat and the bell rang. The rustle of papers and murmur of voices over the faint hum of Ipods blaring, teachers yelling homework assignments and the noises of girls planning their weekend shopping trips in the city, erupted.

He had lost her, the second time this week, soon to have to wait until the droning Monday chaos, which awaits him at the end of the weekend. As he walked down the long hallway, with his bag in hand, he donned a "Black Silver" sweater and walked outside into the chilled air of autumn's slow approach into winter. She was there, in her car, trying to start it but with no luck. He ran to his car and grabbed the red and blue jumper cables and attached them to his battery, then to hers. She smiled as she sat in her car, for five minutes and it still refused to cooperate. He apologized and offered her a ride home which she accepted. They both sat down in the heated black, tinted windowed, Cadillac Escalade which road so smoothly, it was as if they were flying down the road. Would this be the beginning of a wonderful relationship? Or would it turn into a hide and seek event of the ages? He watched her out of the corner of his eyes and continued down the road until he reached the street entitled, Seraphim Way. He drove down the evergreen forest road and reached her home. A large mansion covered in black dieing vines, and surrounded by over grown bushes and untrimmed trees.

The house was more like a mansion, there was a huge black gate that lined the whole property, and numbers of the bars looked as if there were wolf markings on them, as if they were trying to get inside. She sighed and told him to just drop her off there, in front of the gate and she thanked him. Grabbing her bag from the spacious place on the floor of the black 4x4, she leaned over and softly placed her perfectly proportioned lips on his cheek. "Thanks." She whispered after the soft peck that he received, and opened the door leaving him alone in his car to daze off after her. Once she reached the large black cherry wood doors of her mansion, he drove off towards his home. Driving down the highway, he noticed, after checking his blind spot, that there was a piece of paper where she sat. He reached over and picked up the piece of paper, and opened it up. It read;

Thank-you for the ride home.

I hope that we can become more acquainted through our years together.

By the way, you're paper in English was quite intriguing.

If you ever want to get together please call me:

1-847-607-8400

Sincerely yours,

Bella

He smiled and continued to drive. Not thinking about anything except for her. This was just the beginning. They would soon be acquainted and would be inseparable.

**C****hapter 1: Acquaintance of a Vampire**

There is a world between Humans and Space; a world that consists of demons, werewolves, ninjas, assassins, night walkers and angels. This world was never meant to mix with the world of the humans. This world was never meant to be known among the humans. In this day and age, they make movies on us, write stories, and publicize us in cruel and harsh ways. They treat our relatives as if they are mythical characters, and they never even thought about who it might be hurting. As we adapt and try to exist in their world, we constantly need to be on the run from those who are known to hunt us. The one known as Belmont. They are the most dreaded of all hunters. They stalk the night and wait for us to walk into their traps, set on killing us with wooden stakes, Ultraviolet Lights, and silver bullets. My name is Bella Mirg Takashi. I am daughter of Celeste Zephyr Takashi. My father is Grim, the once powerful and loved man, now turned evil to ease his pain and is now known for his dark aura. The majority of my life was spent here living among the Humans. I lived with my stepmother and stepbrother after my mother did not want me, and I heard that my father was involved in a love affair against my mother. My stepmother, Rose, never did like me much. She always was too preoccupied with my older stepbrother that he was the main influence in my life. Blast is his name. He is four years older than me and filled the space of father figure throughout my younger years.

I am now 16 years old; living in Liverpool England, with my step brother. Blast is now 18 years old and is getting ready to leave the house. Seeing how he is a year above the adult age, he is on his way back to the states to deal with our father, Grim, who is sending demons out on the innocent humans, ordering them to kill every one in their sight and path. Today was Blast's last day with me and I was actually going to miss him. Rose was off at work, at the town diner and she had already said her goodbyes. She as ready for him to leave, hoping that I would follow soon after him, seeing how she disliked me and really didn't want me in her home. Sooner or later she would kick me out of the house, give me a wad of cash, and send me on my helpless unknowing way into the world. This I was sure of, and I was ready for it. I had been quietly planning our argument so that I would be able to get out of that house as soon as possible. But today was Blast's day. I was sent on throwing the best goodbye party ever imaginable for him. I called up all of his friends, decorated the house while he was out gathering things for his departure, and spent hours and hours making finger sandwiches and other finger foods for the party. I even went thought the trouble of changing the light bulbs to multicolored ones so that certain places in the room would be red, blue, green, or purple. I was so hyped up about the party that I had almost forgotten about the music. But luckily I had kept the one-hundred dollar gift card that Blast gave to me for Christmas. After everything was perfect, it was time for his friends to start arriving. Numerous wolf pack guys came, and talked to me while I waited. Many of them were tall, muscular, and dark skinned, like Blast. One of them, the leader, was Cameron; he was always the nicest one out of the six guys that were there. I was invited to join the pack once I move out of the house; they promised me that there would be no discrimination because of the fact that I am half vampire. After our conversation on logistics I told Cameron that I'd let him know as soon as possible but that I needed to talk about it. After that, Cameron was glued to my side. He followed me everywhere I went; obviously keeping eye on me to make sure I was safe. I didn't mind it much, but kind of felt awkward about him following me like that. I was glad that Rose wasn't coming home until later that night, because if she was home, I sure wouldn't have been able to be around these guys. Luckily she worked both the late shifts and business was busy on Friday nights.

About an hour later, all of Blast's friends where there. The seven Wolf pack guys, four school friends, ten guys he worked with at the local Library, and his childhood friend just returned from The Revolution Kingdom of Angels. This friend of his really caught my attention when I opened the door to greet him. Not knowing he was coming, I welcomed him anyway. I had met him many times before this night, but I could feel that there was something different about this one that would change our perspectives about each other. I had attended school with him before he graduated so I got to know him a lot, seeing how I was in quite advanced in my academics. Anyway, when he arrived at the door and I saw his face, his cerulean eyes light up. It looked as if he was actually excited to see me, almost eager to be here and in the same building as me. I smiled and yelled, "Silver!" With arms open wide, he embraced me and spun me around in a giant hug. I giggled and laughed as his muscular arms wrapped around my fragile body. He set me down on my feet, and spoke, his voice a very musical melody that almost made me want to cry, "How's it going Bella? I've missed you so much. Why haven't you kept in touch?" I smiled and ran my hand through his hair, "Life's oki, just been putting up with Rose and her dreadful idea of kicking me out as soon as possible, and trying to avoid the fact that Blast is actually leaving. Oh and did I mention that I'll be out of here in two days tops?" His smile grew bigger and somewhat filled with sly excitement, "Well then. Someone's grown up. Where are you planning on going in two days?" I read his facial expression, and smiled back, "I don't really know. At least somewhere far from here." I rolled my eyes. He replied, "Well that's a great Idea. I was planning on going on a backpacking trip up the mountain pass; you're welcome to come if you want." I frowned and said in a joking tone, "Silver Light! Is this one of your childish ways of trying to get me knocked up without a witness again?" We both laughed as we walked in hand in hand and lingered in the kitchen. Suddenly I noticed that Cameron wasn't on my tail anymore. _That's a relief._ I thought to myself.

"Maybe…" Silver said, in a non-joking tone but still laughing at the fact that he actually said those words. I smiled slyly and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I'm not that easy." I stopped whispering and smiled. We both snickered at the idea because he knew that it wasn't true—I would sleep with Silver whenever I could get the chance--, and laughed at our playful attitudes towards the matter. About an hour later, Blast had arrived. As he walked in the door everyone yelling surprise and his face light up with excitement. I walked up to him with Silver on my hips, and hugged him, then spoke, "Blast, this is my going away gift to you. May you're life away from me be just as fun as it was with all of us." I made a mushy toast, and drank to him, holding back tears of sorrow and joy. "Wow. Thanks Bells. I don't know how to show you but this is the best gift I have ever gotten." He hugged me again, and walked over to Cameron and The Five, immediately engaging in conversation. Silver was suddenly clingy again and would not let me out of his arms. We walked to one of the overstuffed arm chairs and as he sat down he patted his lap for me to do the same. I sat down on his lap and sighed in exhaustion. "Tired Bella?" He softly asked me, this time not even thinking of the meaning behind it. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Will you come with me Bella?" He asked; readdressing the question about the backpacking trip he was planning. "Will Blast be coming?" I asked softly low enough for him to hear but not the others around me. "No." He answered, I could hear his heart rate pick up and his arms wrap around me. I looked at him and noticed that his eyes were focused on someone that was heading towards us. I looked in that direction, and noticed that it was Cameron. Once he reached us I lifted my head off of Silver's shoulder. "Bella. May I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Cameron asked me softly yet with a fatherly tone buried deep underneath. I nodded and rose from the chair as Silver did the same. "Uh… Alone please?" Cameron said watching as Silver rose from the chair in the same second I did. I turned to Silver and said calmly, "I'll handle this and be back with drinks, don't worry I'll be fine." He reluctantly nodded and sat back down, giving Cameron the evil eye.

Once Cameron and I reached the kitchen, I opened the swinging door and walked in with him right behind me. "What's up Cameron you look angry." His face was red, and his eyebrows were furled. "Why are you with him?" I was taken aback by what he had asked me. "What do you mean, why am I with him?" I asked Cameron as I frowned at him, and shook my head. He laughed as if I really did know what he meant. "You know what I mean Bells. Why are you with that; that _angel_?" As he said these words it cut deep. I continued frowning and spoke, "I'm not 'with' him Cameron. We're just close friends. I've known Silver ever since I was little. Blast and him have been friends since pre-school. And for _your _information, Silver is _half-_angel." I put my arms around him and hugged him. "Don't worry Cameron. I won't forget about you. You'll always have a place in my heart. We've been arranged to be married since I came here." He smiled and embraced me in a huge bear hug. "I love you Bella Takashi, and I will follow you where ever you go." He lifted my chin and kissed me softly yet passionately. "I love you Cameron. And always will." Once our little conversation in the kitchen ended we walked out of the kitchen and into the large crowd, of Blast's friends, hand in hand. We walked over to The Five and talked and mingled. I noticed that Blast's expression was extremely joyous when he saw Cameron and me together. All I could think was that Blast was just happy that I had followed the arranged wolf marriage that my step mother had set for me, and that I was happy.

Hours later into the night of festivities, the party heightened, many of the partiers started bringing out the alcohol and everything got a bit out of hand. In England, it was not illegal for a student to drink at all. Not like the way it was in the states. I had a couple of beers and Cameron had about five. But as we pulled out the shot glasses and whiskey we started having shot taking contests. After my third shot my commonsense kicked in and I told myself that I was done for the night. Cameron continued to compete as the cash rose in the bet. An hour later, the music got louder, people got crazier, and it was just a big happy family. I eventually decided to go upstairs and sleep off the alcohol. Cameron stayed downstairs with The Five as they began to act out of hand. As I lay down in the bed I got extremely exhausted and immediately fell asleep. Not knowing what was going on around me I was out like a light. The next morning I woke up to yelling downstairs and whispering around me. I quickly sat up and put a hand to my head. _Ugh. God my head hurts._ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and looked around my bed room. Two of the guys of The Five were surrounding my bed with Silver next to the one on my left. "What's going on? What happened?" I asked them as I noticed that their faces were washed in sadness and it looked that the one on my right had been crying. One of The Five member on my right was Justin, he had hard black eyes, blonde hair, and olive toned skin. He was the one to start speaking, "Bells, he's gone." At first I thought Justin was talking about Blast so I started to laugh, "Of course he is. That's why we had the party wasn't it? It was a goodbye party for Blast." Justin's face sunk, "I'm not taking about Blast, Bells." Just then Justin stood up and walked to the window as he began to cry again. I didn't understand what was going on. I frowned and turned to The Five member on my left, Stephen. He was just as tall as Cameron, and looked a lot like him; of course they would, seeing how they were cousins. Anyway, Stephen was tall, slender, muscular, and had the deepest chocolate eyes I've ever seen. "Stephen, what happened?" I asked as my voice cracked in fear of what I thought. Stephen looked at Justin then back at me and sighed, "Cameron. He got mad last night and wasn't fit to drive. His alcohol blood rate must have been way over the limit. He drove off in a huge fuss, and we just got the call that…" A tear fell from my eye. My heart was racing, and I continued to shake my head back and forth. "No…." I whispered. Stephen said in response, "He didn't make it Bells." I felt like I had been plunged into the icy artic water and was drowning. My heart exploded and I was left there staring out my bedroom window. Tears were uncontrollably pouring out of my eyes. Justin and Stephen walked out of the room to try to stop the arguing downstairs. Silver was the only one that stayed by my side.

"Bella, I understand how it feels to lose a loved one. Especially one that's close to you. But you can't let this take over your life. You have to move on, no matter how hard it is." Silver said to me hours later as I was still in the bed, looking like a truck had hit me. I probably didn't look half as bad as Cameron did at this point though. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "I… I… know." I said, my voice cracking from the hours that I didn't talk. I turned my head and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table; it read 7:30pm. I sighed again and turned to Silver, "Will you please help me through this?" I knew that years ago he had gone through the same thing when his brother was killed by the very same vampires that inhabited my family's Coven. I was there for him, every day that he tried to kill himself by obsessive drinking, those nights where he slept with nightmares of Revlis being hunted down by vampires, and the times where he would cry constantly until his eyes were red of dehydration. He did understand me, and what I was going through at the time. Silver put a hand on mine and said in a soft almost musical voice, "Yes. I'll be there whenever you need me." I smiled a weak smile and moved my mournful muscles out of bed. I stood up with the help of Silver's shoulder, and I walked to my closet, slowly pulling out clothes for the viewing of Cameron's body. Someone had to plan for his funeral, and it wasn't going to be his family, seeing how they had disowned him years ago for being the only Wolf other than his cousin Stephan. My step-mother certainly wasn't going to let The Five plan his funeral. In her mind, they had no right to even view his body; she believed that the only one that should view his spiritless corpse should have been me, seeing how I was the one that was supposed to marry him, but I decided against her decision. The Five, Blast, and Silver were to assist me in the planning of the funeral, and would tag along in the viewing of my dear lifeless Cameron's body. They were his only family, if Cameron and I were ever to get married, they would be the first to know. They would be his Best men, and would be the first to know when I was pregnant. Ever since I knew them, I would tell them everything. The first time I lost a tooth, they knew; the time I learned to tie my shoes, they were present; when Blast potty trained me, they were there; when I graduated 8th grade, they all were there (not my step-mother of course). They were not only Cameron's life line, but mine as well. They were my shoulder to lean on whenever I needed it, they were my heart when mine stopped, they were my night light when I was scared, and they were my brothers when I needed one. The raised me, and were my best friends. Anyway, after I was dressed and freshened up, I walked slowly downstairs where my step-mother was screaming.

"You are not allowed to be there! I refuse to allow it! You shouldn't even be in my house! To hell with all of you, wolves, and angels alike!" She screamed before she noticed that I was in the room. "Rose! Stop yelling at them! I have made my decision, The Five along with Silver will be joining me in the viewing of Cameron's body, and they all will be assisting me in the planning of his funeral. No questions asked, and if you continue to send my _family_ into total damnation I plan on leaving you out of the whole thing." I replied without hesitation, I wasn't up for the argument that followed my words so I had Silver and The Five join me outside at the car. I grabbed my coat and gloves and walked out the front door leaving speechless Rose behind me. I had stunned her with my words seeing how she didn't expect me to go against her wishes. "I'll drive Bells." Silver said as I swayed at the driver's side of my six passengers Volvo. "Good idea." I replied and walked slowly to the passenger's side of the car. Stephen opened the door for me, and after I was secured into the soon to be moving vehicle he took his seat right behind me in the back seat. Stephen and I had talked more than anyone of The Five (not more than Cameron and I had though). Seeing how Stephen and Cameron were cousins I got a lot of insight from Stephen, on what exactly went on in the tribe. He told me everything that they were planning on doing as a group. Though at the time Cameron didn't want me knowing anything because he didn't want me being an enemy target, Stephen went against his wishes.

Silver drove 50mph faster than the original speed limit down the interstate highway. We were headed to the coroner's office in the city. It wasn't very long of a drive seeing how Silver's habit of driving way over the speed limit had kicked in; we were at the coroner's office in less than fifteen minutes. Stephen helped me out of the car as I felt as if I was going to burst into a hysterical crying fit when I saw his face. I tried to compose myself as we reached the doors but my remorse was left present on my face. The Five walked over to the waiting room and sat down as Stephen and Silver helped me walk towards the receptionist's desk. It wasn't that I had lost my ability to walk properly; it was the fact that my fiancé was dead, I was going to claim his body, and my brain didn't want to tell my body to move. The only thing I could do was speak and cry. I reached the desk in what seemed like twenty minutes, but it was really only three. The woman looked up at the three of us and said, "How may I help you?" I looked at her with tears building up in my eyes, "I-I-I'm here to c-c-claim my fiancé's b-b-body." My voice continued to crack as I talked, taking different pitches as my words stuttered. The woman nodded and asked me lightly, "The name of the person." I took in a deep breath and as my voice cracked yet again I replied, "Cameron Demotrinard." She nodded and handed me a Kleenex box and said softly across the desk "I'm sorry for you're loss ma'me. Right this way." I turned and signaled The Five, and we all walked through the double doors and into the long brightly light hospital looking hallway. There were numerous windows that showed what the rooms contained. Metal tables, surgical tools, body bags, and lifeless corpses. Many of the doctors that dealt with the dead ones, looked up with dark circles under their eyes, as if they were on the verge of death themselves. One of the doctors in the room right next to the one I suspected to be Cameron's looked up at me with purple circles under his eyes, blood shot eyes and a drooling mouth. At first glimpse I could tell he wasn't a human, but why would a Vampire have a job where the dead do not contain blood. I thought to myself as I frowned at the monster behind the glass. But then I realized as he leaned over the body with sharpened fangs ready to pierce the cold flesh of the corpse. He was there to revive the life of that dead one. My facial expression dropped as I thought, _Cameron cannot be saved this time. _Remembering that vampire venom cannot heal or kill a wolf due to the opposite chromosomes they contained. Their white blood cells were a counter acting super force against the venom of a vampire. I turned from the vampiric doctor, and towards the room that held Cameron's body. We all were left by the receptionist, and surrounded the table on which his body lay. Justin could not bare to see Cameron's lifeless body seeing how he was the youngest of the tribe and the one that really looked up to him, so he stayed in the car. But Stephen, James, Luther, and Silver stayed with me. I didn't know Luther that well, but I did know that he was always there for Cameron when ever he needed his assistance. My shaking hands reached for the zipper located at the top of the body bag, and I hesitantly unzipped it. I gasped at the mangled face that was Cameron's. Tears poured from my weak eyes, and I hid my face in Silver's chest as he held me tight. Stephen completed the task of unzipping the body bag and viewing his cousins mangled body. Luther actually broke into tears along with Stephen as they saw his chaos filled body staring helplessly back at them. All Silver could do was hold me. I was weak, I couldn't do this alone, and I needed his strength to help me through. I felt as if my life was over. He was dead, really dead. It wasn't just a silly joke that the guys were pulling to see what it would be like if I actually thought he was dead. This was the real deal. He was never going to come back. Before our wedding he left me behind. But I guess the vows were right. Till death do us part; and he did just that. His can was totaled; he left me behind with the image of his mangled body, tears, and a damaged heart. I didn't know how I was supposed to deal with it. I was left alone for the second time. Left to rot just as he would, just not in the lifeless state. I was left to rot alive; in the hole I called life. He was to rot in the dark black 6 foot hole and the wooden coffin, which would hold him to his every word. My life was over. I had no purpose. I was done.

As I continued to cry into Silver's chest, and as he continued to hold me, Stephen zipped up the bag and pulled out a notebook. He began to write. Silver sat me down in a chair as he sat next to me holding me close to his strong body; I looked up at Stephen and asked, "What are you doing?" He turned around and looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I'm preparing the funeral plans." He continued to write out his ideas. "I want him clean and angelic looking, as if he was alive still, I can't stand to see him like this." I said chocking back tears. Stephen nodded. "Roses, Lilies, and Lavender. The smell of pine everywhere. And I want him to be buried where he loved to be." Stephen looked up at me and nodded, "In the center of the woods where the meadow lies." We said in unison. "That will be his eternal resting place." Luther said softly, he was turned towards the window now with his eyes closed as he looked like he was in deep thought. "And on his headstone I want these words engraved on them, 'Forever yours, I'll never leave you, now and forever I'll be by your side. In loving memory of Cameron Demotrinard, fiancé, friend, cousin, brother, and son. May the spirit of the forest protect you." I said, these words coming out my strongest. I was okay now. I knew that God had him in his arms and that he would never let him fall.

The next day at noon, we all attended Cameron's wake. Everyone dressed in black, including Silver, and Cameron's favorite Mozart playing softly in the background, brought sudden happiness to my heart. I was happy that Cameron was safe, and that all of these people (the 16 people that cared actually cared about him) had taken the time to wish him goodbye. That same day at midnight, was the funeral. In the center of the meadow in the center of the forest, was where we were going to lay Cameron's body down, so that he would be a peace in his life. Everyone said their goodbyes, prayed for him, and mourned for him. But as Stephen, Luther, Justin, and Cameron's distant cousin Richard lowered Cameron's body into the 6 foot confining hole, all was silent. Even the surrounding wolves by nature knew that their long lost relative had passed into the spirit world. When the last shovel of dirt was patted down over Cameron's grave and the flower of his love one was placed on top the wolves howled in remorse for the dead one. It was mournful yet musical at the same time. I thanked the neighboring wolves for such a blessing, and walked away with Silver by my side. Leaving behind Stephen, Luther, and Justin to say their last goodbyes, leaving them in peace. I sighed and inhaled a deep breath of cool fall air. It was over. I had jumped the hurdle. I would be okay.


End file.
